


Christmas camping trip

by MemoryMonkey



Series: The Overwatch crew [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Humour, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: It's Christmas time! Despite this, Ana is getting as stressed as ever. So, Reinhardt has the idea of suggesting a camping trip. In mid December. Surprisingly, a lot of people liked the idea, so they ended up with 12 people coming on a camping trip with them to an unbooked camping resort for 2 nights, where they play Truth or dare, eat marshmallows around a campfire, tell ghost stories, prank each other, find a massive rope swing, meet a weird foreign neighbour that falls in love with Mercy and far more.Contains plenty o'fluff and some minor sexual implications





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the inspiration for this came from, but I love the idea. Enjoy!

“Jack! Gabriel! Stop your incessant arguing, you're driving all of us up the wall! Junkrat, why can't you just be more careful? That's another Christmas decoration you've broken! Why did you let him help with the decorations Reinhardt?” Ana's irritated voice, shrill from shouting echoed around the main room in Watchpoint Gibraltar, drowning out the Christmas carols from the speakers.

 

“We need all the help we can get, Ana, and everyone else is busy with the other decorations. Besides, what's the worst that could happen-” Reinhardt was cut off as the tree tumbled to the ground, decorations scattering about on the floor, needles coating the carpet as several branches broke off. Junkrat's laughter was cut off as he received a piercing death stare from Ana. She seemed like she was going to kill him before Reinhardt broke the tension.

 

“Help me get this thing stood back up, would you?” Before anyone could help, he had stood the tree back up again, then he noticed the last of the lights on the tree flickering, before giving up.

 

“Ah, the lights on the tree have short-circuited. Ah well, we don't need them!” The man shouted, as jolly as ever.

 

“Dammit Gabriel, that was your fault!”

 

“How the hell was that my fault Jack? You were the one-”

 

“What have you two done now?!” Ana shouted, turning to Jack and Gabriel, covered in the Christmas lights that had fallen off the huge window, trying to untangle themselves from it.

 

“That took hours to put up you two, why do you have to keep making such a mess?” The woman shouted, before sighing.

 

“Calm down Ana, it's the holiday time! You just need to relax-” Reinhardt soothed the woman, stopping when every light in the whole facility went down with a loud sparking sound.

 

All eyes turned to Junkrat, who was knelt by the fusebox, who looked up to see everybody's frustrated stares.

 

“Oops... Sorry, I was trying to fix the tree-” He began before Ana cut him off.

 

“Just don't try to fix anything! Don't touch anything, anyone! Reinhardt and I will put these things back together”

 

“Who is responsible for this? I swear to god, whoever did this I will pummel you to a pulp!” Doomfist shouted, bursting through the door.

 

“Ugh, calm down you _brute._ I'm trying to read here, as if everyone else's distractions aren't enough already.” Symmetra cynically commented.

 

“All of you, calm down, shut up and go away! I will fix the electric supply. Doomfist, stop picking fights. Symmetra, stop being so provocative-”

 

“Ana, you're becoming so stressed. You know what we need?” Reinhardt commented, a bright smile plastering his face, everyone going silent and turning to him expectantly.

 

“A camping trip!”

 

“What kind of stupid idea is that? It's freezing out there!”

 

“We'll be fine, Ana! Just wear extra clothes! What do you all think?”

 

Surprisingly, there was a general positive reaction from the crowd, now assembled in the hall. After a sending a quick notification around the base, a lot of other people had decided to come along. Though a few didn't like the idea, Reinhardt and Ana ended up with Lúcio, D.va, Tracer, Widowmaker, Pharah, Mercy, Doomfist, Symmetra, Junkrat, Roadhog, Jack and Gabriel who were willing to go on the trip with them.

 

No one was really doing much, and the packing didn't last long. Soon enough, everyone was ready for the trip. It was painful having to leave Winston in charge of the base but Reinhardt concluded that it was worth it, since everyone was getting so stressed.

 

 

 

 

Later that day, they were leaving the facility. Reinhardt was driving his huge lorry, which Tracer, Widowmaker, Pharah, Mercy, Lúcio and D.va had all enthusiastically jumped into, which left the other 6 in Ana's cramped people carrier.

 

“I can just tell this is going to be the best!” Tracer shouted, staring at the luxury set-up in the back of Reinhardt's lorry with sofas, table, and a TV. Reinhardt, sitting in the driver's seat, was buzzing with excitement for the 4 hour journey and 3 day stay at the camp-site.

 

As Reinhardt nodded at Ana, who would be close behind for the whole journey, he turned the key in the ignition and a deep but quiet rumbling emerging from below everybody's feet. The TV flickered on with atmospheric views of snow as some Christmas carols began to play on the huge speakers.

 

“All right, you don't have to wear your seat belts or sit down or anything like that, but please none of you get hurt or Ana is going to kill me!” Reinhardt shouted from the front.

 

As the lorry began to pull out from the base, Lúcio frowned.

 

“Yo Reinhardt, I know you're getting into the Christmas spirit and all, but you wouldn't mind letting me change the music to something else?”

 

“Oh, I see, an old man like me can't be cool with the kids anymore?” Reinhardt responded in mock offense.

 

“Kids? Buddy, we're-” Lúcio began but was cut off.

 

“No, no, I get it. Here, I'll change it to something else.” Reinhardt tapped a button to his right, and immediately the Peppa Pig theme started playing on the speakers, the driver laughing his lungs out, tears forming in his eyes, to the point where the lorry became unstable on the road.

 

Tracer fell about the floor laughing, Pharah gave him a piercing deathstare, and the rest looked mildly unimpressed.

 

“Alright, alright, sorry, I'm done now, I'll change the TV to the aux imput...” Reinhardt began, pressing another button, causing the telitubbies theme to play on the TV. His face litearlly hit the wheel in uncontrollable laughter, and the truck began tilting dangerously far to the right before Mercy quickly stepped up and corrected the wheel. Tracer was reduced to a laughing mess on the floor while everyone else shared Pharah's death stare. Moments later, Reinhardt regained his composure.

 

“En-enough of that, here you go.” Reinhardt pressed a third button, and Lúcio's music finally started playing. Reinhardt couldn't resist the odd attack of laughter every now and then at his prank, and enjoyed the happy atmosphere from behind him.

 

 

 

 

“For the love of God you two, I thought you'd settled this!” Ana shouted back at Jack and Gabriel, who were still arguing over the seats,

 

“He said he didn't care about the middle seat so that's where he is!” Gabriel shouted.

 

“Well I've changed my mind, it's horrible! You said you didn't care either, so why don't you try it?” Jack responded.

 

“We're staying _just_ as we are. Both of you quiet down.” The tormented driver spat.

 

After a short moment of tense quiet, they drove over a bump in the road, causing Jack to accidentally elbow Gabriel in the side. Gabriel turned to him and elbowed him back, inevitably causing Jack to elbow Gabriel harder.

 

“Ana, Jack keeps hitting me.”

 

“Stop hitting Gabriel, Jack.” Ana seethed.

 

After another bump in the road, Doomfist lost his temper.

 

“Ana for God's sake, would you _please_ stop driving over all of these bumps?”

 

“Doomfist I'm _trying_ to read! Would you just _shut up_ , for once?” Symmetra scolded him, flinching when he raised his arm, about to punch her.

 

“Don't you dare hit her! Symmetra, stop being so provocative!” Ana shouted, eyes glued to the road the whole time.

 

“Dammit!” Junkrat shouted.

 

“What is it?” Ana asked.

 

“Doomfist's elbow nudged my arm while I was working on my rather delicate upgrade.”

 

“What upgrade?” Ana asked.

 

“Oh, just a quick upgrade to the air conditioning, as it's getting a bit stuffy in here.” Right on que, all of the air conditioning units in the minibus went offline.

 

“Dammit Junkrat, what did you do?” Jack and Gabriel shouted.

 

“It wasn't my fault! Doomfist was the one-”

 

“Nevermind! It's winter! You'll all be fine.”

 

Ana rolled her eyes at the bickering behind her, mildly amused though she was more frustrated at Reinhardt for dragging her into this than anything else.

 

 

 

 

“I'm so excited to get to the camp-site!” Mercy commented.

 

“When we get there, we can nab the best spot before Ana gets a chance to take it!” Tracer shouted.

 

“Or we could just fight them over it.” Widowmaker suggested.

 

“Hey, if you want to fight Doomfist, be my guest. I don't even know why he's coming alone.” Lúcio commented.

 

“They wouldn't stand a chance. I could shoot them all down in just a few seconds.” Widowmaker answered.

 

“You're not plotting to kill the other group of campers for the best spot, are you?” Reinhardt asked from the front, to which the group fell silenlt.

 

“I knew it. Just make sure that you kill Ana too, otherwise I don't think you'll ever see me again.” Reinhardt commented, causing everyone to laugh.

 

“I'll be right on that!” Tracer answered.

 

“So, what have you got planned anyway Reinhardt? Some killer parties? Gonna take us somewhere nice?” D.va asked.

 

“I was thinking about some beauty pageants, maybe some colouring in, and of course plenty of stamping letters.” The driver answered, and silence fell in the back.

 

“I'm joking, I'm joking. I'm going to take you fishing. We're going to roast marshmallows and sing songs around a fire, and have the most _killer_ party you've seen, whether Ana likes it or not!”

 

The group cheered.

 

“Oh, I love this song!” Reinhardt shouted as another one of Lúcio's songs started playing, and started violently head banging, losing control of the lorry once again, as Mercy put a hand on the wheel to stabilise it.

 

“Reinhardt, you're more likely to kill all of us that we are to hurt ourselves!” Pharah laughed.

 

“You're tough, I'm sure you'll be fine. I've survived worse crashes.”

 

“You're acting as if you know we're going to crash.” D.va commented, and in response, Reinhardt turned around and winked at the group, after glancing at the 80m/h speed they were travelling at.

 

 

 

 

The minibus stuttered, and Ana glanced at the fuel for the first time in a while, before cursing and pulling up her phone.

 

“Reinhardt, I'm almost out of fuel. You go on ahead, this thing takes ages to fill up.”

 

“Alright, whatever you say. I'll see you at the camp-site!”

 

“Okay, goodbye Reinhardt.” Ana clicked off the phone.

 

“Alright, this shouldn't take too long. You can all go outside and stretch, and Jack and Gabriel can swap seets if you want.”

 

She got out of the bus, plugging the petrol pump into her minibus and waiting as everybody else stood around outside.

 

“So, are we nearly there yet?” Junkrat asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Okay, how nearly there are we?”

 

“We've been driving for a little over an hour. So we're more than a quarter of the way there.”

 

“Okay but how much further?”

 

“About one hundred and forty miles.”

 

“No, much longer will it take?”

 

“Three hours!” Ana snapped.

 

“Okay...” Junkrat shrank back into the group.

 

After a few minutes, Ana sighed.

 

“I'm going to pay inside the station now. Try not to break anything, okay?” Ana asked.

 

“Can you buy some snacks while you're there?” Jack asked.

 

“Yeah, we're starving.” Gabriel added.

 

“We have plenty of food in the van. Help yourselves to that.” Ana said as she made her way into the building.

 

A few minutes later, they had all got back into the minibus, Gabriel sat in the middle, and they were off again. Jack and Gabriel had immediately taken to scavenging for food, but weren't having much luck.

 

 

“Ana, where have you hidden the food?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Why've you got to be so hard on us?” Jack added.

 

“Well, it's all right here-” Ana began, opening a large compartment in the minibus, only to find it empty.

 

“I could have sworn I packed it full before I left...”

 

“There wasn't much in there in the first place...” Roadhog commented, causing Ana to sigh in the first place.

 

“So that's where a day worth of rations has gone. Fortunately, most of the main supplies are with Reinhardt, so hopefully you should all be able to eat as much as you want when we get to the camp-site.”

 

“Aw come on Roadhog, mate, couldn't you have shared some?” Junkrat asked, disappointed.

 

“Sorry.” Roadhog mumbled.

 

“Hold on a second, where are we? We're supposed to be on the...” Ana began, pulling onto the hard shoulder and checking her map.

 

“Where are we?”

 

 

 

 

“Here we are! The grand camp-site!” Reinhardt shouted, his lorry pulling into a large car park beside a large open space with forest surrounding it, a river flowing through it with plenty of bridges, play areas and a wooden castle.

 

“Nothing better than a bit of Christmas time camping...” Trace began.

 

“No wonder there isn't anyone else around. Just us and Ana's group.” Widowmaker commented.

 

“Well hey, at least it ain't cold!” Lúcio commented, hopping about.

 

“Actually,” Reinhardt said while putting away his phone, “I'm afraid Ana's got a little bit lost, and it may take her quite a while to get here. Which means we don't have to kill any of them for the best spots! Let's go spot hunting!” He shouted.

 

“How are you always this full of energy?” Widowmaker asked.

 

“Who wouldn't be when Winter camping is afoot? Let's go!” He responded, running into the camp-site.

 

“Alright, let's see who can find the best spot!” Lúcio shouted, following Reinhardt into the camp-site.

 

“You're on!” He heard the man shout.

 

Eventually, the group had converged in a spot quite near the lake they would be fishing in, with a small stream running past it with a bridge. The wooden fort was just on the other side of the stream, and the other sides were covered by forest.

 

“Damn... I gotta give this to you Reinhardt, this has gotta be the best spot.” Lúcio conceded, causing Reinhardt to roar in victory.

 

“Victorious once again!”

 

“So, let's set up the tent! Whoever does the most gets to dunk someone in the lake!” Reinhardt shouted.”

 

“Nono, whoever does the _least_ gets dunked!” D.va shouted.

 

Now fuelled by fear as well as excitement, the group of 7 quickly got on with setting up their huge tent with 4 compartments as well as a large main room, and a small entrance in a corner, facing the lake.

 

“So, who do you think did the least? I've got someone in my head.” Reinhardt began, but stopped awkwardly when everyone stared at him.

 

“Wait a second, you're not saying-”

 

“Yep!” They all responded.

 

“But I did almost all of it by myself! When did you all get so heartless?”

 

“Well, just call this revenge for the little _prank_ you played on us earlier with the speakers!” Lúcio shouted as the group of 6 picked the man up over their heads and began towards the river.

 

“Hold on a second! My phone isn't ensured!” Reinhardt jokingly shouted, before feeling Widowmaker nab it out of his pocket.

 

“Oh, you cheeky little-” He was cut off as they dumped him into the freezing cold water.

 

 

 

 

“Oh _come on,_ don't you know how to navigate? Take a left now.” Symmetra droned on in the front seat, holding out the map.

 

“You should show some respect. But thank you.” Ana responded, following the younger woman's instructions.

 

“Ana, I've had to sit in the middle seat for way longer than Jack.” Gabriel complained.

 

“Deal with it, we're almost there.”

 

“Take the second exit here.” Symmetra droned on.

 

“Thank you. You seem to have quite the knack for this. I should have asked for your help earlier on!”

 

“Yes, you should have.”

 

“Symmetra, your rudeness is annoying me more than it's annoying her! Keep being so irritating and I'm punching you through the screen whether Ana likes it or not!”

 

“Doomfist, please. We're almost there.

 

“Actually, we are here... Thanks for the lift, Ana.” Symmetra concluded, pointing at the camp-site entrance where Reinhardt's lorry was parked.

 

Soon, they too had parked, after one nightmare of a journey, and found the other group of 7 in their tent.

 

“Ayy, they're all here! At last, Ana arrives!” Reinhardt shouted, leaping to his feet.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

 

“Well they weren't great company, but I'm fine, thanks. Let's hope this journey was worth it.”

 

“Ah, it will be. Mark my words, Ana, this is going to be the most awesome holiday ever!”

 

 

 

 

“Reinhardt, would you please help me get the tent out of your truck?” Ana asked.

 

“Why of course!” He shouted with boundless energy. After retrieving the large set of heavy bags and dumping them down in the plain area of the camp-site, Reinhardt spoke.

 

“So, where do you want this set up? Near the other tent, or far away?”

 

“Somehow I suspect far away would be better”

 

“Ahah, alright then you antisocial fiend.”

 

“E - Excuse me! I just respect the quiet. Do you really think that putting these 12 little noise-makers close together is a good idea?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Well it's not.” Ana responded with a sigh as they began putting their tent up too.

 

“All right you six, would you all come and put up your own compartments please?” Ana asked as her group made their way towards the tent.

 

“These instructions don't make any sense.” Doomfist frowned.

 

“Well of course the don't to you. Just let me do the thinking.” Symmetra commented.

 

“What makes you think you can just say that, ay? I swear to God-”

 

“Listen you two, if you don't want this trip to be a living nightmare for you, you're going to have to stop being so immature.” Ana barked at them, while putting up her own compartment.

 

The woman flinched as she heard a ripping sound, and immediately spun around to look at Junkrat. Sure enough, there in his hands, his compartment had a huge rip in it. Ana sighed.

 

“Don't worry about it, there's always one.”

 

“No, it's fine, I can fix it-” Junkrat began, while fiddling about. Before Ana could stop him, he had almost rippined the entire thing into two pieces. Ana facepalmed.

 

“You know what, you and Roadhog can just sleep in the compartment I set up. I'll deal with this one.”

 

“Thanks.” They grumbled, disappearing into their compartment.

 

“That's not how you do it!”

 

“Well you're not doing any better, are you?”

 

“That's because you wouldn't let me, let me-”

 

“Get off, you'll ruin my train of thought!”

 

“Jack, Gabriel... Can't you two work together properly once in a while?” Ana asked, staring at the tangled mess they had created.

 

“Let's just say you're equally at fault here. You see, there's rather a lot of fault to be distributed.”

 

“Sorry.” They both mumbled as Ana helped them set up their tent too. Then, dreading what she may see, Ana turned around. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Doomfist and Symmetra had somehow managed to construct their compartment properly, as she got back to trying to fix hers. After a while, she gave up, and set up her compartment with a huge rip in it, and sat down in it, unwinding from the stressy day.

 

 

 

 

The sky had darkened, but the cold wasn't really setting in. Even though it was mid December, no one was particularly chilly as the group scavenged about for firewood. Not long afterwards, everyone returned with a few logs with them, and dumped them in a pile as Reinhardt turned up with about ten times as much as everyone else, and dropped it onto the pile. A few minutes later, everyone stared wide-eyed as Ana stumbled up to the fire, holding about three times as much firewood as Reinhardt.

 

“Hahaa, you're as lethal as ever! This is why you should never anger the woman in charge!” Reinhardt shouted, patting her on the back.

 

It didn't take much to get the fire started, and just a few minutes later, it was a huge roaring fire that lit up the whole camp-site. Everyone relaxed, sat on log seats around the camp-fire.

 

“All right then! Time for food!” Reinhardt shouted, throwing open the back doors of his lorry, grabbing a huge bag out.

 

Then he stared at it, bewildered, as it hung limply and empty from his hand. He rummaged through the four other bags he brought, and they were _all_ empty. He frowned, bewildered.

 

“Okay, I don't know if this is some kind of prank or something, but we're going to need food.” Reinhardt commented. He looked behind him, and Jack, Gabriel, Doomfist, Junkrat and Ana were all giving Roadhog death stares. Of course, Symmetra was just reading.

 

“Sorry.” Roadhog mumbled for the second time.

 

Ana's face fell.

 

“Roadhog, that was three day's worth of supplies for twelve people!”

 

“I was hungry.”

 

“Don't worry about it! I'll go and buy some more! There's a shop a few miles away!” Reinhardt shouted, hopping into his lorry and driving away without another word, leaving the camp-site silent.

 

“Thirty six days of food for one person... And you ate it in how many seconds?” Widowmaker asked, and Tracer laughed.

 

“That's not necessary Widowmaker. We'll just have to wait for Reinhardt.”

 

“Ooh, I know! Let's tell ghost stories!” Tracer shouted, bright eyed. Mercy shrunk back into her seat.

 

“Oh, please no... Not this again...”

 

“All right, I don't see why not, so long as Mercy is okay with it.” Ana answered.

 

“Ehm... I guess so...” She answered, everyone staring at her.

 

“Great! I'll start!” Tracer shouted, sharing a mischievous grin with Widowmaker.

 

“I bet this is gonna be so cheesy...” Lúcio commented.

 

“One Winter night, a group of young people were camping out. The sky was dark, and they were all eating food around a camp-fire-” She began but was interrupted by D.va.

 

“This is the horror story of if Roadhog wasn't here. Ah the horror of actually having food!” She shouted dramatically.

 

“Ah shut up. Anyway, everyone was standing around the camp-fire when someone stood up to go to the toilet-”

 

“Oh, the horror!” Lúcio cried in mock terror.

 

“Alright, that's enough.” Ana stopped him, trying not to laugh.

 

“ _Ehem._ When that someone, let's call her Lucy, left the camp-fire, everyone started to hear whispers. After a little while, Lucy still hadn't returned, so someone else, let's say her name is Anne, went to look for Lucy, then everyone started hearing whispers again. Anyway, when everyone woke up in the morning, Lucy and Anne weren't around. When someone else went to look for them in the morning, there were whispers and that person didn't come back either. So, they called the police, and got into their bus and drove away quickly. Soon, the Police told them that three young people had been found dead nearby the camp-site, hanging from trees. Then, they all began to hear whispers inside the bus...” Tracer faded out mysteriously.

 

“Ah come on, there's got to be more to it than that!” Lúcio complained.

 

“No need to be so cynical Lúcio, it scared at least one of us.” Ana commented, pointing to Mercy, who was shaking, wide-eyed. Pharah laughed and put her arm around the shaking woman.

 

“Come on, it's just a story. You'll be fine.”

 

“I'm totally telling the next story-” Jack began.

 

“You are totally _not!_ It's just gonna be the same old licking hand one again!” Gabriel complained.

 

“Yeah, well yours are no better, _totally_ unoriginal!” Jack retaliated.

 

“At least I know more than one-”

 

Gabriel was cut off from his complaint as Reinhardt pulled into the car-park with his lorry, and promptly emerged with a huge sack of food in each hand, as well as plenty more in the lorry.

 

“It wasn't cheap,” he shouted, “but hopefully this should last us for the rest of the trip. Provided we keep Roadhog distracted. HA!”

 

“Your timing couldn't be better, Reinhardt. You just saved us from another one of Jack and Gabriel's arguments.” Ana thanked him.

 

“Well then, knock yourselves out kids!” Reinhardt shouted, dropping the food bags either side of the campfire.

 

“Kids?” Phara remarked, offended.

 

“Young ones. You know, not adults. Ah, forget it, just eat the food!” Reinhardt carried in with his endless mirth, grabbing some Chinese takeaway from the bag. Finally, the group indulged themselves with the food they so longed for, before going back to their tents, and setting up for the night.

 

 

 

 

“Is it time yet?” Tracer whispered with excitement inside her compartment.

 

“I think it is.” Widowmaker responded with excitement, silently opening the door to her and Tracer's compartment, and sneaking out with the other woman, then closing the door behind them. The two snuck out of the tent, making sure to note which compartment was Mercy and Phara's, then walked around the tent outside until they were stood outside it. They listened carefully to determine whether they were awake.

 

“It's freezing, Pharah.”

 

“Oh – have this then.”

 

After this little dialogue between them, Tracer and Widowmaker were then sure that they were both awake, and put their devilish scheme into action as they began to quietly whisper, gradually raising in volume.

 

“Pharah, can you hear that?”

 

“Hear what?”

 

“Oh my God! Pharah I can hear whispers! I-”

 

“Calm down, it's just in your head.”

 

“No really! Pharah, I – please, I really can hear whispers!”

 

“Hold on a second... I can too.”

 

“See? Someone must have – oh my god, Pharah, what if-”

 

“Calm down Mercy. Pull yourself together. Someone's just pulling a prank on you.”

 

“What?”

 

“It's probably just Tracer and Widowmaker outside.” With that, they abruptly stopped.

 

“Damn, it is them! I'm gonna kill'em!” Pharah shouted, standing up. Tracer and Widowmaker made eye contact while Pharah violoently pulled the door to her compartment open, and began to run for their very lives. A true scene from a horror story unfolded as Pharah emerged from her tent, death in her eyes, and sprinted full force towards the two.

 

“How dare you do that to Mercy!” She screamed, tackling Tracer to the ground. Tracer laughed as Widowmaker tried to pull Pharah off, who wasn't actually trying to hurt either of them, but was clearly furious.

 

“What is all of this racket?” Ana calmly asked, appearing from nowhere.

 

“Ah, Ana, we were wondering if you could help untangle this wild ferocious tiger from Tracer here-”

 

“It's perfectly obvious what's happened. All three of you, go back to your beds before you wake up the whole country.”

 

“Yes ma'am!” They all shouted, quickly making their way back to their tents in silence. Ana sighed with tiredness as she made her way back into her tent and broken compartment to sleep.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to write - I'm used to writing shorter chapters. I'm hoping to finish this by Christmas, but I don't think I'll be able to. We'll see. Enjoy!

“There's no way you're getting the last of the cereal box, you always get it back in base!”

 

“What? In never do! That's absurd! You always nab it before I even find it!”

 

“Now you're just throwing accusations!”

 

“How is this the last box? Didn't Reinhardt go shopping yesterday evening?”

 

“Roadhog probably got to it before we did.”

 

“Well that doesn't matter! _I_ got to it before you did, so this one's mine!”

 

Ana yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The cold had, surprisingly, still not set in, leaving her feeling casually lukewarm under her thin blanket. After quickly dressing, she walked out of the tent to find Jack and Gabriel literally wrestling on the floor. Since she had heard their conversation, she decided to break it up by taking the last of the cereal, putting it into a bowl and eating it. She was about half way through when the two stopped and stared at her, and she flashed them a casual smile.

 

“Aaaalright then, let's see how the other group is ready to go!” She heard Reinhardt's voice before he came charging into her territory with his band of juveniles.

 

“Good morning Reinhardt, I just woke up. I wasn't aware that we were going anywhere?”

 

“Ah, it's ten o'clock! Time for breakfast!”

 

“Breakfast?” Ana worriedly queried, eyeing the rods Reinhardt was holding.

 

“Yes! We're going off to the river to catch our breakfast!”

 

“Oh, that's charming – but we have plenty of food, thank you.”

 

“Ahh, nonsense! We're camping! We're living the wild life!”

 

“Alright, you have fun with that. I've eaten-”

 

“We shall have fun! Come join us if you want, Ana!” The man shouted, turning on his heels and walking towards the river. Jack and Gabriel stood up and, after giving Ana deathstares, they followed Reinhardt.

 

 

 

 

“Alright then, so what you want to do is-” Reinhardt stopped explaining how to fish and cringed when he heard a snap. Looking behind him, Junkrat had somehow managed to break one of his fishing rods already. After a short pause, he laughed.

 

“Ah, don't worry, I brought a spare!” Reinhardt shouted, pointing to the poile of rods next to him. After his explanation, the group dived for the fishing rods, leaving Jack and Gabriel staring down the pile of one good rod and one shoddy one.

 

Before Reinhardt could stop them, their fight over it had descended to them rolling about on the floor around each other again. Reinhardt cringed again as he heard a second snap as they broke the good rod, and the two of them fell off the pier and fell straight into the river.

 

Everyone stared at Jack and Gabriel as they both stared down the spare rod. At last the tension was broken as Ana appeared out of nowhere and dumped another fishing rod on the pile, and holding a second one in her arms, immediately standing on the edge of the pier and throwing the bait into the water, ignoring everyone's surprised expressions.

 

Finally, the group were fishing, but no sooner had Reinhardt and Ana caught their first fish than the arguing started again.

 

“This rod is so bad! Why couldn't we get one of the good ones?”

 

“Yeah, well it's not as good as mine!”

 

“You're the one who rolled onto the last good rod, this is your fault!”

 

“No, this is Junkrat's fault!”

 

“Ay, come on you two. Let's not throw about the blame-” Reinhardt began.

 

“It was both of your fault,” Ana finished for him, “and your constant arguing is probably driving away all the fish.”

 

 

 

 

An hour later, once Jack and Gabriel had started complaining about how hungry they were, the group went back to the camp-site.

 

“Ah, _this_ is the wild life!” Reinhardt jokingly commented, watching all the fish they had caught cook on his barbecue.

 

“How did you manage to get that barbecue into your truck without any of us noticing it?” Lúcio asked, and Reinhardt laughed.

 

“This old dog knows a few tricks.”

 

Not long afterwards, the group were sat down eating their fish along with other foods that traditionally go with fish, such as cupcakes and chocolate éclairs.

 

“Oh boy, you're going to enjoy today! We're all going to play my favourite game!” Reinhardt broke the silence, ever-energetic.

 

“Space invader?” Lúcio asked.

 

“Pong?” D.va suggested.

 

“HAH! No, I was talking about capture the flag!” Reinhardt continued.

 

“So, who's playing?”

 

“I'm playing! And I'm kicking Jack's ass!” Gabriel shouted.

 

“Ha! I'm gonna make you eat those words!” Jack shouted back.

 

“Well, you can count me and D.va in. We used play that all the time.” Lúcio said.

 

“Yeah, same with me and Widow!” Tracer added.

 

“Alright, sounds like fun. You game, Roadhog?” Junkrat asked.

 

“Sure.” He responded.

 

“I'm not missing out on this. Mercy, you want to join in?” Pharah asked.

 

“Eh, I suppose so... Though I'm not very good at-”

 

“Wonderful. Count us in.” Pharah said.

 

“This sounds like a good opportunity. I'm in.” Doomfist stepped forwards.

 

“What about you, Ana? Symmetra?” Reinhardt asked.

 

“No thank you, I'm not the type for running around.” Ana responded.

 

“I'd rather read.” Symmetra didn't even look up from her book.

 

“Why did you even ask to come along?” Ana asked her.

 

“Less noise out here.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Alright! The teams!” Reinhardt shouted.

 

“Team one, lead by Jack, will be him, Pharah, Mercy, Junkrat, Roadhog, and me! Team two, lead by Gabriel, will be him, Tracer, Widowmaker, D.va, Lúcio and Doomfist! We'll use fishing rods as flags. Teams one's property will be the Forest to the East, and Team two's property will be the Forest to the West. The river passing between will be neutral territory! Alright team, let's go!”

 

He shouted, running into the East forest with the other 5, as team two ran the other way.

 

 

 

 

“Junkrat, Roadhog. You're in the middle grounds. Tracer and Widowmaker are their mischievous duo and are almost certainly in the middle grounds, so you're going to have to outplay them. You two know what you're doing when it comes to causing trouble, and I'm sure that one of your _wacky inventions,_ as you call them, would come in handy, Junkrat.” Jack began, taking charge with all his experience playing strategy games against Gabriel.

 

“Reinhardt, I know you're good at this, so you and me are going to be on offence. As soon as there's a gap in their defence, we go straight in. That leaves Pharah and Mercy in defence. Our flag will be, of course, on top of the castle in the far of the East forest. Any questions?”

 

After no questions were asked, he nodded and set off with Reinhardt towards the river in the centre of the site.

 

 

 

 

“This is how it works. Jack always tries to be tricksy and clever but always leaves a huge gap in his defences. So, Doomfist, Tracer, Widowmaker and I are all attacking. We'll encircle their base, and when I launch this flair, everyone attacks at once. Lúcio, D.va, you stay in defence, just in case. Let's go.”

 

“Hey Gabriel, we ain't defending.” Lúcio complained, D.va by his side.

 

“Well _someone_ is! And it's not me!” Gabriel shouted.

 

“It's certainly not me.” Doomfist crossed his arms.

 

“And you can't keep me and Widowmaker at the flag love, so I guess no one's defending.”

 

“Fine, whatever! So long as we get Jack's flag before anything else! Let's go!”

 

 

 

 

“Say, Roadhog, you're not bad at this. Not bad at all.” Junkrat commented, staring as Roadhog perfectly followed his blueprints to the letter. After easily gathering a huge amount of wood from branchese he ripped off, he sat down and began constructing Junkrat's traps.

 

“Thanks.” Roadhog mumbled, standing up and viewing his handiwork as Junkrat giggled maniacally.

 

“They'll never know what hit 'em!”

 

Suddenly, Roadhog perked up.

 

“Someone's coming. Get down.” He shushed Junkrat, hiding in a nearby trench. Some time later, they saw Tracer and Widowmaker walking over a bridge over the river, approaching team 1's territory.

 

“Now!” Junkrat shouted as Roadhog violently pulled a rope towards him, several ropes on top of the bridge lifting up, and trapping Tracer and Widowmaker inside a net, which hoisted them up off the bridge.

 

“HA! IT WORKED! HA! High five!” Junkrat shouted, raising his palm. Roadhog shrugged and high-fived him as Junkrat ran onto the bridge to jeer.

 

“I can't believe you two! Ropes all over the bridge and you walked straight into my trap!”

 

“It's a rope bridge, moron!” Widowmaker shouted back.

 

“No fair! You can't do this – it's not in your property!”

 

“AAAAA – wrong! I can only tag you in my property – I can do whatever I want in middle ground! There's no rule against net traps! Besides, you're not a hostage or anything. You're at your liberty to get up and leave whenever you want!”

 

Never stopping with his crazed laughter, Junkrat walked into the distance and disappeared into the trees with Roadhog, leaving the two trapped. After a good bit of struggling, they concluded that they wouldn't be able to get out without something sharp.

 

“Aw, rubbish!”

 

“How undignified.”

 

“You always carry a selection of knives around with you, don't ya love?”

 

“They're back in my tent. _Merde,_ I knew I'd need them.”

 

“Well, it's Jack and Gabriel. What does it really matter?”

 

“I'm more worried about how long we'll be here for. It's not like Junkrat to tell anyone we're here.”

 

“An it's not like Roadhog to say anything at all. Oh God, what if we starve in here? We'd have to eat each other!” Tracer joked, and Widowmaker chuckled.

 

“Sure, I'd _eat you._ ” Widowmaker began to stare down the smaller woman, who quickly began to blush.

 

“Okay... So w-what does that mean love?”

 

 

 

 

“Fareeha, this is worrying.”

 

“Oh, using my real name Angela? What's the emergency?”

 

“No, really... I'm not used to this. I mean, someone could just jump out of the bushes and nab our flag.”

 

“I'll stop them.”

 

“But what if it's Doomfist? Or Gabriel? What if all of them just turn up?”

 

Pharah laughed.

 

“I'll stop them.”

 

Sighing, Mercy sat down beside Pharah by the flag and shivered.

 

“Does no one else feel the cold?”

 

“I wasn't aware that it was getting cold.”

 

“My point is proven.”

 

“Then why don't you get a little close-” A noise in the bushes in the distance made Pharah instantly stop her suggestion and turn to face behind her, ready to pounce. She stood up and tesnsed as a flair lit up the sky above her.

 

“What's happening?”

 

“Probably attackers. If anyone gets near the fortress, just tag them and that's it, okay?”

 

“Alright.”

 

And with that, Pharah leapt off the fortress and straight onto the bushes, grabbing at whatever she could. She pulled a terrified D.va out of the bushes.

 

“Tag.” Pharah sharply said, pulling the younger woman towards her base, and sitting her down on a bench on the bottom labelled _prison._

 

Just then, she saw Doomfist charging straight for Mercy, who was rooted to the spot in fear. Sighing, Pharah knew that Mercy wouldn't snap out of it and tag him, so she climbed straight up the wall of the fortress and charged into Doomfist, causing the two to tumble off the edge of the fortress in a wrestling mess.

 

Whilst trying to get Doomfist under control, Pharah noticed Lúcio trying to grab their flag, and Mercy managed to tag him. After she finally managed to get Doomfist to sit down in _prison,_ she bolted back up on top of the fortress, out of breath, just in time to see Gabriel grabbing their flag. Cursing, she dived at him to tag him as he began to sprint away. He was surprisingly fast, and she only managed to grab his dramatic black cloak as he disappeared into the forest with the flag.

 

“Aren't you going to follow him Fareeha?”

 

“No, he's way to fast, and he's gone already. Jack and Reinhardt are sure to get back with their flag before he gets ours back to his base. Besides, I believe you were commenting on how cold you were?”

 

“Ah – well, really, I feel fine now, all of that running around did the trick.”

 

“You're literally shivering, Angela. Let's just wait here until the others get back.” Pharah concluded, sitting next to the other woman and draping Reaper's cloak over her shoulders.

 

“Em – thank you Fareeha...”

 

“Hey, this is just a game. And we're on vacation right now. Relax.”

 

“Right.”

 

 

 

 

“Well, I must say that I'm surprised. I thought I heard Lúcio and Tracer say that they used to play this game a lot. One would think that they would have learnt to defend their flag with _literally anything at all._ HA!” Reinhardt shouted, following Jack, who was carrying the enemy flag, back through their territory.

 

Upon reaching the river, the two stopped dead. Gabriel stood exactly opposite them with their flag. Reinhardt watched as the two walked towards each other and met up on the bridge. Reinhardt face palmed with the two immediately fell to the floor wrestling with each other without a word, and falling straight into the water.

 

Reinhardt sighed, and walked across a different bridge, ignoring the two in their pivotal fight for victory in the game. By the time the other two were out of earshot, he stumbled into Tracer and Widowmaker, still stuck in their little nest of rope.

 

“HA! Junkrat got you! HA!”

 

“Oh come on love, not you too!”

 

“Help us down, perhaps?”

 

“Alright then,” Reinhardt answered while cutting the ropes, “so how long have you two been here?”

 

“Most of the game...”

 

“HA!”

 

“I swear to god, next time I see Junkrat or Roadhog, I'm going to-”

 

“I'm afraid I can't condone violence on my campsite.” Reinhardt interrupted, annoying the two as they fell to the ground.

 

“But you ignore Jack and Gabriel whenever they fight!” Tracer complained.

 

“You can tell they're not trying to hurt each other. Behind each other's scowls, they're both trying not to smile. Haven't you noticed that they're inseparable? They certainly don't hate each other, despite how it may seem they do. Ah, Pharah, Mercy, how did things play out?” Reinhardt called out upon nearing their fortress, ignoring Tracer and Widowmaker's surprised expressions.

 

“Very well. We captured three of them. Hold on, where's the flag?” Pharah asked.

 

“Well, you see, Jack and Gabriel are on the bridge fighting over them now. I figured we should just leave them until they call a draw.”

 

“In that case, can we call the game finished? _Prison_ is boring.” Lúcio complained.

 

“Sure, I don't see why not. I guess you can go and do whatever now. I'll see you little cretins at our evening meal in a few hours.”

 

 

 

 

“Oh my God. Oh my God oh my God oh my God. D.va, are you seeing what I'm seeing?” Lúcio asked, awestruck.

 

“I'm seeing it alright.” She responded with a bright smile.

 

“This is what I live for!” Lúcio shouted as he and D.va began to climb the steep slope. In front of them was an enormous rope swing hanging from a tree above them, at least 20 metres high. Soon, the two of them had reached the top of the hill, dragging the seat along with them so that the swing was ready to fire.

 

“Wait, D.va! What about the safety hazards!” Lúcio shouted. The two made eye contact for a short time before both burst out laughing.

 

“Safety hazards? I can't think of any! Let's just go!” D.va shouted, hopping onto the swing that Lúcio was holding on to.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Of course! Just let go!” D.va was immediately hit in the face by a gigantic rush of wind, knocking the air out of her as she went souring into the upper layer of the trees, screaming. When the swing finally stopped, she turned around to see Lúcio laughing uncontrollably.

 

“Asshole. Why don't you try it then?”

 

“That's what I was waitin' for!” Lúcio shouted, grabbing the swing and sprinting up to the to the top of the hill and jumping straight into it. D.va stared as he stood straight up, moving elegantly through the air, his shouts of enjoyment echoing around the whole site.

 

“WOOH! That was _awesome!_ We've _got_ to get everyone else over here!”

 

Soon enough, they had gathered all the young people, Symmetra included, to marvel at their discovery. Jack and Gabriel, who had agreed to call their game a draw, were only too eager to try it out, and both loved it, shouting and smiling the whole way.

 

Pretty soon, everyone had tried it apart from Symmetra and Mercy, who were being egged into doing it. Surprisingly, Symmetra gave in.

 

“Fine! If it'll shut you up, then I'll sit on your stupid swing.” To everybody's amazement, she didn't hesitate to sit down on the seat. When it was released, she screamed and clung on for dear life, swinging her legs about desperately. By the time she got back, she was laughing, and huge smile plastered on her face. When she realised everyone was staring, she cleared her throat and her face went back to being stoic.

 

“I suppose it wasn't bad.”

 

“Alright then, that just leaves you, Mercy.”

 

“No – it looks really dangerous... I don't want to get hurt...”

 

“Hey, it took Roadhog's weight, and you're one of the lightest people here. You're certainly safe.” Lúcio assured her. After her continuous refusal, Pharah had an idea.

 

“Can this rope swing hold two people?”

 

“Well I mean it can take Roadhog, so it can probably take you and Mercy.” Lúcio answered sharing a mischievous glance with D.va.

 

“Great. Would you go on it with me?” Pharah asked. Feeling everyone staring at her, Mercy gave up.

 

“Fine. But just once.”

 

“Great! Let's go!” Pharah shouted, grabbing Mercy and sitting her down on the swing, and sitting next to her.

 

“On second thoughts, I'm not so sure about this-” She began.

 

“Too late!” Lúcio shouted as the group let go of the swing.

 

Mercy flinched as the seat lurched forwards with incredible speed, knocking the air from her. She stared, wide-eyed as the ground slowly disappeared from below her. Everything went silent and her breath hitched as she felt a hand on hers and looked right, and looked Pharah in the eye. The sun was setting behind them, lighting the landscape in a warm orange colour. Everything slowed down as Mercy looked into Pharah's eye, her hair flying behind her, wind whipping her face as they finally reached the top of the swing's curve.

 

As they reached the top, everything returned and the sound of rushing wind sailing past them entered her ears again as the swing fell back to its original position.

 

Finally, the two came to a stop and Mercy sat, wide-eyed, staring at Pharah.

 

 

“Did we break her?” Lúcio asked after a short pause.

 

“It's hard to say sometimes...” Pharah answered, standing up as Mercy shook her head, following her away from the swing.

 

“That was... _Awesome._ I'm glad that you bullied me into it.”

 

“What have we here,” came a familiar voice, “You kids doing something reckless and dangerous again?” Reinhardt asked, climbing the hill, then staring at the swing.

 

“Oh, no... This is dangerous. One of you is going to get hurt. And if something goes wrong... Ana will kill every last one of us, especially me... Listen, you can't keep doing this...” He spoke, wide-eyed.

 

“Just kidding! HA! The looks on your faces! I want my turn!” He shouted, jumping onto the swing before anyone could react, causing it to slip out of their hands as he flew off on the swing, laughing.

 

 

 

 

After an uneventful evening meal where Reinhardt would not allow anyone to speak of the events that took place on the swing near Ana on pain of death, everyone went back to their tents to sleep. But Lúcio had plans for the night.


	3. The party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this short chapter took so long, I hit writer's block a few times with the game.

“ What's the time now? ”  D.va whispered. The sky was black, her voice the only sound.

 

“It's just about midnight now,”  Lúci o  responded, “should we start?”

 

“Yes, I can't wait! I'll get everyone up here, you go to Ana's tent.”

 

“ I gocha. See ya! ”  Lúci o  whispered, leaving the tent, and jogging over to the other side of the plain in the camp-site.

 

“ Well, I guess it's about that time! ”  Reinhardt shouted, emerging from his tent suddenly, causing D.va to jump.

 

“Reinhardt! You scared me... What are you doing here?”

 

“You are  Lúci o  are having a party, aren't you! I thought I'd leave you kids to your devices and go in the other tent for the night. Try to stop Ana from marching in here and stopping the party.”

 

“Thanks Reinahrdt! You're the best!”

 

“I know! HA!”  He shouted, waking everyone up, and casually strolling out of the tent.  Soon afterwards, Tracer and Widowmaker emerged from their compartments, excited to start the party, soon followed by Pharah and a slightly more nervous Mercy.  Some time after that,  Lúci o  returned with Junkrat, Roadhog, Doomfist and Symmetra.

 

O nce the ten were sat down in a circle,  Lúci o  pressed a button on his phone, and a set of lights D.va had suspended on the ceiling lit up the room, and an arrangement of speakers he had set up around the room began to play quiet smooth jazz.

 

“ Alright, who's ready to get this started? ”

 

“ Ooh, I know I am! ”

 

“ That was rhetorical, Tracer. ”

 

“ Your face is rhetorical! ”  She shouted back.

 

“Actually, come to think of it  Lúci o , she's right,” D.va began, “your face is kinda rhetorical.”

 

A short silence followed, filled only with smooth jazz.

 

“Okay then, so can we please move on?”

 

Cheering followed.

 

“ Before anything else, I have a confession to make. I wasn't completely honest with Reinhardt and Ana. I brought  alcohol, but I couldn't get many.  We'll all be taking shots, some hopefully more than others. ”

 

More cheering followed.

 

 

 

 

“ You know, they had alcohol in there Ana. ”  Reinhardt began, sitting opposite Ana at a small table, reading a newspaper to pass the time.

 

“Oh yes, I saw,” She responded casually, “but what's the worst that could happen?”

 

 

 

 

“So, where do we start? Never have I ever?  Truth or dare?  Perhaps a litte...  Spin the bottle ? Before we start, of course, everyone take your first shot.”  Lúci o  brought the plate of shots into the middle of the circle, and everyone took one, even Symmetra. Apart from Mercy, of course.

 

“Th-these are bad for your health-”

 

“Aw come on Mercy, it's just one! Loosen up, you'll be fine!” Pharah responded,  sat next to the smaller woman.

 

“I've... Never taken a shot before...”

 

“What does it matter? Come on!”

 

“Fine. But just one.” Hesitantly, Mercy brought the cup up to her mouth and drank it, and everyone cheered.

 

“ The deed is done, Mercy has drank alcohol! Now to the game! Who starts! ”  Lúci o  shouted.

 

“I'll start,” D.va began, “ I find it impossible to believe that Symmetra has no social life at all. Who's your crush?”

 

“I don't have one.”

 

“Well, it was worth a try.”

 

“Doomfist, what's the most legal trouble you've ever gotten into?” Symmetra asked.

 

“Boring!” Lúcio and D.va shouted.

 

“Oh believe me,” Doomfist answered, “It's not boring. This group of guys were getting on my nerves so I started fighting them. Next thing, they were all unconscious and some were fatally injured, and I had a life's imprisonment. Then they found the proof that they had attacked me and I was off the hook.” The group stared in horror, before backing away a little. Doomfist laughed.

 

“I'm just joking! I've never got into any legal trouble. What do you take me for Symmetra,, some kind of petty criminal?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, I guess I walked into that one. Alright then, Lúcio. Do you have a crush on D.va?”

 

“Oh, that one's easy,” Lúcio answered, “Who doesn't?” D.va turned red.

 

“Alright then. Mercy, do you like anyone in this room?” Lúcio asked. His plan had began.

 

“Ehm, like? I suppose I like all of you, so yes?”

 

“Na, that's not what I meant. Are you attracted to anyone in this room?”

 

“Ah! I see... Well, I – not particularly, I suppose, no...” Mercy mumbled, turning red as Lúcio and D.va grinned at each other.

 

“Em... I'll give my turn to Pharah – I don't know what to say...” She continued.

 

“Hold on a second,” D.va interrupted, “Are you sure about that? Because there seems to be some _chemistry_ between you and Pharah.” Mercy's eyes widened as D.va took her phone out and played an audio recording.

 

_Fareeha, this is worrying. Oh, using my real name Angela? What's the emergency? No, really... I'm not used to this. I mean, someone could just jump out of the bushes and nab our flag. I'll stop them. But what if it's Doomfist? Or Gabriel? What if all of them just turn up? I'll stop them. Does no one else feel the cold? I wasn't aware that it was getting cold. My point is proven. Then why don't you get a little closer?_

 

_ Aren't you going to follow him Fareeha? No, he's way to fast, and he's gone already. Jack and Reinhardt are sure to get back with their flag before he gets ours back to his base. Besides, I believe you were commenting on how cold you were? Ah – well, really, I feel fine now, all of that running around did the trick.  You're  literally shivering, Angela. Let's just wait here until the others get back. _

_ Em – thank you Fareeha... Hey, this is just a game. And we're on vacation right now. Relax. _

_ Right _

 

Mercy had turned bright red by the end of the audio clip.

 

“Alright then, _D.va,_ ” Pharah hissed, plotting her revenge for trying to humiliate Mercy who claimed to be very uncertain about that subject, “I saw a glance at your search history earlier on... So have you ever imagined yourself being tied up by anyone in this tent?”

 

Everyone turned to D.va as she turned bright red, trying to hide her face.

 

“... Yes...”

 

The tent fell silent.

 

“Alright then, if that's the game we're playing,” D.va continued, “Tracer, have _you_ ever thought about being tied up by someone in this tent?” Tracer in turn turned bright red, and before she could answer, Widowmaker spoke.

 

“Oh, she hasn't just thought about it. She _asked_ for it. No, she _begged_ for it. And she _has_ been.” Again, the tent fell completely silent and turned to face Widowmaker, who was smugly smiling, and Tracer, who had disappeared into a small ball.

 

“Well there's something we didn't know about.” Jack commented.

 

“Well played D.va!” Gabriel added.

 

They paused the game for a few minutes while Tracer recovered and sat awkwardly in a corner, and everyone took their second shot apart from Mercy, who refused to take more than one.

 

 

“Alright then,” Tracer began, trying to lighten the tone a bit, “Roadhog, what's the most amount of times you've had food poisening in a week?”

 

Everybody laughed.

 

“Zero.” He responded.

 

“Eh? But you-” Tracer began, but was interrupted by Junkrat loudly sighing.

 

“Say, Roadhog, mate, why don't you tell everybody here what happened to the last group of people that kept making fun of your size?”

 

“Sure. We were on holiday in Spain.. On our way back to the airport, our bus broke down and we missed our plane back, getting stuck in Spain for weeks before we could get back.”

 

“That's not just it. There's a reason their vehicle broke down and they missed their plane. And Roadhog and I just happened to know that their vehicle would brake down, and ordered a taxi to the airport.”

 

The group fell silent as they grasped the depth of what Junkrat had just said. Finally, Roadhog broke the tension by trying once again to crack the mysterious case of Pharah and Mercy.

 

“Pharah. If there was a fire and you could only save one person on the site, who would it be?”

 

Pharah though for a while.

 

“Well I guess it would be Mercy.” Lúcio and D.va grinned at each other and gave Roadhog the thumbs up.

 

“ I've known her for the longest. And she's a close friend to me. We go lots of places together and... ”

 

Widowmaker laughed. “Oh, it's because you're  _ friends? _ ”

 

“ Hey, I- ”  Pharah shouted back before  Lúcio  cut her off.

 

“ Let's all just calm down over a shot, shall we? ”  Everyone took their third shot apart from Mercy.

 

A gain seeking revenge, Pharah turned to Widowmaker.

 

“I dare you to wear a blindfold for the rest of the game!”

 

“Ah,  _ merde!  _ Now I won't be able to see all the embarrassing things everyone has to do! Tracer, make sure you take plenty of videos, okay?”

 

“ S- Sure thing love! ”  The brit responded, starting to get tipsy.

 

“ Speaking of which, ”  The French woman continued, “I dare Mercy to sit on Pharah's lap for the rest of the game!”

 

M ercy blushed strongly as Pharah shrugged, and pulled the smaller woman on top of her, placing her on her lap. Eventually, Mercy settled down in the position, resting her head on the boob pillow behind her.

 

“ Oh, and you're not allowed to give your dare away this time. You have to give at least  _ one  _ dare yourself. ”  Lúcio  said as Mercy began to speak.

 

“ That's fine, I've thought of one. I dare Jack to get tickled by Gabriel! ” 

 

“ What? Wait, I- ”  Jack was interrupted as Gabriel tackled him to the ground.

 

“Prepare to be completely and utterly annihilated!” Gabriel shouted as he began his savage assault on Jack's sides, who was squirming and laughing like crazy.

 

“I knew you were ticklish!” Mercy shouted, punching the air.

 

Widowmaker pulled a sad face as her eyes were treated to complete darkness, her ears picking up Jack's profuse laughter and pleas for help.

 

“This is for all the times you've taken the last cereal box!”

 

“Are you getting this on camera?” Widowmaker asked.

 

“Every last bit of it love!”

 

Finally, Gabriel stopped, and sat down with a huge smile,  Jack slowly sitting up.

 

“Why did no one help me...” He whispered.

 

“You know, Pharah and Mercy isn't the only pairing we're concerned with here,” Jack  began with a mischievous glint in his eye. “I dare D.va to get tied up by  Lúcio. ”

 

“Eh – why  Lúcio!? ” She shouted, blushing.

 

“Oh come on, it's obvious!” Jack responded.

 

“He's not wrong.” Gabriel added.

 

“ Fine, but where are we going to get- ”  Lúcio  was cut off as Widowmaker dropped a large pile of rope on the floor in front of them. Everyone stared at her, and a blushing Tracer, and decided not to ask.

 

A fter a long and awkward moment ,  D.va was lying on her front, hog-tied.

 

“Happy now?” She asked, strongly blushing.

 

Jack and Gabriel burst out laughing at her frustrated expression.

 

“Hey, it's you who should be happy, not us!”

 

“Hmph! Alright then, Mercy... I dare-”

 

“No, please not another dare!” She shouted, wide-eyed.

 

“Alright then... What's your wildest fantasy?” D.va asked Mercy.

 

“My wildest fantasy? I... Well, I don't really have any fantasies... But there's this dream I keep having where I'm flying... But really quickly and close to the ground. I'd never do that in real life, but it seems so... Real...”

 

“Another failed attempt...” Roadhog sadly commented.

 

“Anyway, I only had to do one dare and I don't have any ideas, so... If anyone else wants to take my turn-”

 

“I'll take it!” Widowmaker shouted. “Show everyone your search history!”

 

“Oh, me?” Mercy asked. “Alright then, I don't see why not...” She fiddled with her phone for a moment before handing it to Tracer, who was sat beside Widowmaker, who was still blindfolded. Tracer furrowed her brow as she scanned it, searching for something incriminating.

 

“Best works of Robert Louis Stevenson? So you read ancient fiction then?”

 

“It's not ancient! And yes, I read when I have the chance, though it's disrespectful to read in a conversation.”

 

“Aha!” Tracer shouted, her eyes lighting up. “ _What is love?_ What does this mean, Mercy? Are you in _loooove?_ ”

 

“It's a song you kept singing a while ago, and I hadn't heard it, so I looked it up.”

 

“Uhh!” Tracer shouted, handing Mercy her phone back.

 

“Why are you doing this, what are you looking for/” Pharah asked.

 

“Mercy is like the perfect, innocent angel,” Lúcio explained, “and we're trying to find out if that's really true. _Surely_ she has a crush. Everyone does.”

 

Mercy burst out laughing.

 

“Really, that's it? Alright, I dare Junkrat not to break anything tomorrow!”

 

“Oi! In that case, I dare Doomfist not to pick any fights tomorrow!”

 

“Well _I_ dare _Symmetra_ not to annoy anyone tomorrow!”

 

Finally, the group descended into absolute mayhem. With shouts, fists and objects flying around the room, people gradually began to settle down as Lúcio looked at his watch.

 

“Guys, it's almost four o'clock. We should probably get back to our tents now.”

 

“Yeah, you're right. Don't wanna keep Reinhardt and Ana waiting too long.” Junkrat answered, standing up to leave.

 

Finally, everyone had _diffused_ into their respective compartments, Reinhardt had moved back into his tent, and people were falling asleep.

 

“So are you going to untie me now?” D.va whispered, irritated. Lúcio smirked.

 

“I dunno Hana, you look cute like this.” He responded, patting her on the head.

 

“Wa – hey! Stop that, it's embarrassing! How am I supposed to get to sleep like this?”

 

“Eh, you're not wrong. Hey, what Pharah asked earlier about thinking about it with anyone in the tent... Was it me?”

 

“Ugh. Of course.” D.va turned away from him, turning red again. Then she heard the snap of a camera and turned back to see Lúcio holding up his phone.

 

“Hey! You delete that!”

 

Lúcio ignored her as he undid the ropes, and finally she stretched out, immediately trying to grab his phone as he laughed, jumping around their compartment trying to avoid her.

 

“I'm never deleting that photo! It's too precious!”

 

 

 

 

Ana stared through the window frowning, as hushed shouts erupted from Lúcio and D.va's compartment and the outer walls bulged, presumably because someone was jumping against them. Sighing, she laid down in the compartment that she had managed to completely fix and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love camp-site Reinhardt so much - I wanna give him a hug

“Hey, Angela... Angela, can you hear me?” Pharah whispered, her eyes wide and a grin plastering her face. The smaller woman rubbed her eyes before slowly sitting up, stretching her arms above her head as she yawned.

 

“Yeah... What is it?”

 

“I've got to show you something! It's a surprise!”

 

“Oh? It's eight o'clock in the morning, where have you been?”

 

“Oh I haven't found anything, it's not that. Just trust me, let me show you something!”

 

Mercy smiled as Pharah's energetic smile and the glint in her eyes, and couldn't refuse.

 

“Sure.”

 

Mercy couldn't help getting excited as Pharah lead her out of the tent and into the forest. Then she laughed as they arrived at the rope swing again.

 

“So you just wanted to use the rope swing with me again? Alright-” Mercy began.

 

“No no, it's not just that. Trust me.”

 

Mercy's heart raced as Pharah grabbed her hand and pulled the rope swing to the top of the hill, and she couldn't help giggle at Pharah's childlike excitement.

 

“What are we doing? You're just putting me on the rope swing-” She was cut off as Pharah jumped onto the swing and pulled Angela close to her as the swing quickly accelerated down the hill. Mercy blushed as Pharah tightly held their bodies together. Just before thtey had reached the top of the swing's curve and they were moving forwards at quite a high speed, Pharah jumped off the swing with Mercy.

 

“Fareeha, what are you – Oh my God!” Mercy screwed her eyes shut, but was surprised to feel herself gliding smoothly through the air. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Pharah had a wingsuit attached to her. Looking down to the ground, she saw she was still very high in the air. She screamed and clung tightly to Pharah as she saw how quickly they were moving forwards. They had already reached the edge of the campsite.

 

“Oh my God Fareeha! How – what is – Oh my – I-” Pharah laughed at Mercy's stuttering, her eyes opened wide in terror and amazement.

 

“Remind me what you said your wildest fantasy was, Angela?” Mercy turned to look Pharah in the eye with disbelief.

 

“We're flying, Fareha! We're flying!” Mercy finally relaxed in Pharah's arms and started laughing, a joyful and innocent sound that filled Pharah with pride and protectiveness as she slowly turned around and they started circling around the edges of the camp-site, far out of anyone's sight.

 

“Where did you even get the wingsuit Fareeha?” Mercy shouted above the wind.

 

“I made it overnight. When everyone went to sleep I went to Reinhardt's lorry to see if I could find any materials and voila, fabric-a-plenty. It honestly didn't take too long.”

 

“Fareeha this is amazing! Was this just for me?”

 

“Just for you Angela!”

 

“Thank you Fareeha, thank you so much you're the best friend ever!”

 

Finally, the two began to slow down, and decelerated gently by flying straight up, losing momentum and flying forwards with decreased force a few times until the gently landed just in the boundaries of the forest near their tent.

 

 

 

 

“Anata, nīsan yo! Watashitachi ga kyanpu ni iku tabi ni anata wa sore o motsu koto ga dekimasen!”

 

“Watashi wa shimasen! Anata wa tsūjō sore o te ni iremasu!”

 

Jack and Gabriel looked up from their breakfast as they heard unintelligible Japanese shouting from the new tent that had appeared overnight in the camp-site beside theirs. They made eye contact and burst out laughing.

 

“Anayiiwama Japannneeeeesee shuuriikeennn!”

 

“Watooshaami ninja samuiuriiiii catooo!”

 

Jack and Gabriel shouted back in terrible fake Japanese accents, trying to imitate their new neighbours, laughing their heads off. Ana looked down at them in irritation. As if the morning wasn't noisy enough without these two. The shouting had been going on for hours, and hadn't showed any signs of stopping. Whoever was next door must be in some serious argument.

 

Since they were eating breakfast as a whole group and Ana was too tired to see it it herself, she turned to Mercy, who was the only person in the group who she trusted.

 

“Mercy, would you please do me a favour and see what all the racket is about next door, and see if you can shut them up? We'd all appreciate it.”

 

“Oh – okay then... Pharah would you come with me?” She asked nervously.

 

“Of course, I'm right with you.” She answered, standing up and following Mercy in the direction of the other tent.

 

As they approached the other tent, Mercy only got more nervous, and she gasped when she saw who was making all the noise. Two young Japanese men were literally holding swords against each other, fighting in a way that didn't look playful of friendly. While fighting, they were shouting their heads off without any sense of social decency.

 

“Excuse me,” Mercy began, “you two are Japanese, right?” They both immediately stopped fighting and turned to face Pharah and Mercy.

 

“Do either of you know English?” Mercy asked. The younger of the two Japanese men walked towards Pharah and Mercy, stopping to stare into Mercy's eyes, making her very nervous.

 

“Em – Excuse me, do you speak English?”

 

“It has been many years,” he began, “since I have seen such angelic beauty. Truly, the Gods of this world have blessed me with the sight of you. Every part of you is more precious than every gem in the world-” The older of the two rolled his eyes. “- My name is Genji Shimada – would you grace me with yours?” He asked, gently taking Mercy's hand in his own.

 

“Em – people call me Mercy-”

 

“Ah, such a wonderful name, it _truly_ captures your delicate and pure nature, Mercy. Perhaps you would consider-” As he moved closer, Pharah sighed and firmly took Mercy's other hand.

 

“Perhaps, _Genji,_ you and your friend would consider making a little bit less noise? ” Pharah hissed.

 

“I did not recall inviting _you_ into this conversation.” Genji spat back.

 

“Please, please, both of you calm down, I'm sure we can help Genji and his friend solve their problem.” Mercy stepped in between the two of them.

 

“Ah, Mercy, you would help me and my brother, Hanzo? Then your spirit is as true as your image. Well, you see now, _Hanzo_ over here keeps trying to take something for himself, when it belongs to both of us.”

 

“Nonsense! You always have it more than I do!” Hanzo shouted, marching into the conversation.

 

“Anata wa uso o tsuite imasu!” Genji turned and shouted at Hanzo.

 

“Anata wa koko no usotsukidesu! Anata wa songen ga hoshī dakedesu!” Hanzo shouted back.

 

As they both pulled out their swords and leapt at each other, Pharah sighed and put her hand on Mercy's shoulder.

 

“This is hopeless, Angela. And this Genji guy is a creep. Let's just go.”

 

“Ana asked me to make them be quiet, and that's what I intend on doing. Besides, they're having a problem, and I want to help them,” Mercy justified herself before turning to Genji and Hanzo again. “Gentlemen, please calm down! What is your problem?”

 

“Ah, Mercy, please excuse my poor manners. My brutish brother has a knack for causing conflict. Anyway, we only brought one inflatable pillow which we were supposed to share, but Hanzo keeps taking it for himself!”

 

Mercy and Pharah stared, open-mouthed at the two brothers who were causing such a racket over their inflatable pillow.

 

“Well then,” Mercy slowly began, “I suppose I could give you mine, I don't really need it-”

 

“Ah, truly, you are of such gracious spirit, Mercy!” Genji began. Pharah rolled her eyes. “You are the most great and amazing human to pleasure the Earth! I am glad that we have ran into eachother, Mercy, perhaps it was fate?”

 

“Excuse me, what?” Mercy asked.

 

“Come on, let's just go.” Pharah complained, tugging Mercy's arm.

 

“Right, of course.” Hanzo stayed behind and brooded menacingly as Genji followed closely behind Mercy as she and Pharah walked back to her tent.

 

“You should stay away from this Genji guy,” Pharah whispered to Mercy, “he's weird and he seems really obsessed.”

 

“He's from a different culture,” Mercy whispered back, “and I think he's kinda funny. _Ehem,_ Here you are Genji. ” She said, handing Genji her inflatable pillow. Tears appeared to form in Genji's eyes as he held the pillow tightly to him.

 

“Mercy, does your kindness know no bounds? Thank you, from the deepest depths of my heart. Perhaps we will meet another time?” He suggested, quickly turning away and making his way back to his tent.

 

Mercy burst out laughing as Pharah frowned at her.

 

“What?”

 

“Genji is funny!”

 

“You know he fancies you.” Pharah casually said.

 

“Eh – WHAT?” Mercy stuttered, clueless. “I didn't realise that – no but I don't even know him, it can't be like that!” She continued, blushing. Pharah laughed.

 

“It's so easy to make you blush. Come on, you can just ignore it.”

 

“Right...”

 

 

 

 

“All right kiddies! It's time-” Reinhardt begun.

 

“How many times have I gotta tell you to stop calling us kiddies?” Lúcio complained again.

 

“Kids?”

 

“No.”

 

“Children?”

 

“No.”

 

“... Young-lings?”

 

“No!”

 

“Just tell us what we're doing.” Widowmaker looked up to Reinhardt

 

“Ah, of course! Excusing that _rude_ interruption, I was _going_ to say that we're going boating! ”

 

“What? We don't even have any boats-” D.va began but stopped dead and stared with everyone else as Reinhardt pulled the back doors of his lorry open and 7 large canoes fell out.

 

“Where did you keep those!?” Tracer shouted, causing Reinhardt to laugh even more.

 

“It seems you small-uns aren't as smart as you'd like to think!” Lúcio face-palmed.

 

“ But Reinhardt – it's freezing! ”  Mercy shivered.

 

“What, worried about falling in the water? Don't worry, you won't.” Pharah sternly said, briefly turning to Tracer and Widowmaker and giving them death stares.

 

“ Alright, let's go! ”  Reinhardt shouted, bounding towards the lake, carrying all 7 canoes in his arms.

 

S oon, the whole group of 14 had gathered around Reinhardt and Ana, with the 7 canoes in the water attached to ropes.

 

“Alright, two people per boat, I'm sure you'll figure it out.”  Reinhardt shouted, lowering himself into his canoe beside Ana.

 

To no surprise, the canoes ended up as Reinhardt and Ana, Pharah and Mercy, Widowmaker and Tracer, Jack and Gabriel, Junkrat and Roadhog, Lúcio and D.va, and Symmetra and Doomfist. People stared as Symmetra sat down on the canoe and started reading, oblivious to the boats around her.

 

“Say, why do ya get along with Doomfist of all people?” Junkrat asked.

 

“Because he is quiet and ignorable when not provoke d , despite his immaturity otherwise.” She 

answered, not looking up.  Doomfist rolled his eyes.

 

“ Okay then, inexperienced humans, ”  Reinhardt began, “you're going to listen to Ana as she shows you how to use these.”

 

“Thank you Reinhardt, but there's not a lot to say. The person at the back controls the forward/backward movement of the boat, and the person at the front controls which way it turns. Let's practise for a bit. Follow me and Reinhardt down the lake for a while as you get used to it, and  _ don't  _ let your boat tip over. The water is barely above freezing temperature. ”

 

Needless to say, it wasn't long before people started trying to tip each other’s boats over. Namely, Widowmaker and Tracer were prodding Mercy's canoe with their paddles, trying to capsize it. Soon, Pharah, who was in front, caught on and stared whacking their paddles away with hers.

 

“This is ridiculous... Why does Jack get a better paddle than me?” Gabriel shouted.

 

“I totally do not! Just because it's longer doesn't mean it's better! It has no sturdiness!” Jack shouted back.

 

“Fine then, let's swap.” Gabriel suggested.

 

“No, I'm keeping mine thank you very much.” Jack grinned.

 

After a loud snap, Reinhardt and Ana flinched, and everybody instantly went silent and turned to face Junkrat, who had somehow managed to pry one of the bottom panels of his boat inwards. It barely took one second for Roadhog's weight to push the whole thing underwater, leaving the two suspended in the water, unsure of what just happened.

 

“Good one.” Roadhog mumbled.

 

Ana deeply sighed, and everyone stared silently as she slowly rowed to the shore, where Reinhardt got out and walked into his lorry. Moments later, he emerged with _yet_ another canoe, which he carried over to his and dumped in the water beside Junkrat and Roadhog, who had climbed onto the peer. After they quickly dried up and changed, they got into the new canoe and followed Reinhardt and Ana back to the group in the lake.

 

“Ehem. Let's continue.” Ana finally broke the silence and continued on, down the lake.

 

Lúcio  was the first to notice, and being a competitive sportsman,  he began to violently paddle forwards to overtake her.  Only a few seconds later, he collided straight into Widowmaker and Tracer.

 

His paddle, which he was pushing as hard as he could, caught up against Widowmaker's and Phara's paddles which were still violently  duelling and was quickly twisted out of his hands and ripped in half. D.va tried her best to keep them on course but with only the back paddle, their canoe began to career out of control  with their speed.

 

“ Lúcio,  catch this!” Reinhardt shouted, grabbing a spare paddle he had in his boat, and throwing it backwards. It cut through the air like a javelin and  Lúcio 's life was saved by the boat suddenly swerving. With the paddle lying out of his reach between his boat and Phara's, their boat continued to spiral out of control.  Lúcio stood up on his boat, and jumped all the way onto Pharah's boat. As it violently lurched, Pharah was about to complain, but realised that he had grabbed his paddle during the jump, and quikly jumped back into his boat, regaining control.

 

“HA! That's one for the DVD!”  Reinhardt shouted, holding up a camera.

 

B ehind  Lúcio  and D.va, Widowmaker paused her attack for a moment to stare as Tracer continued pushing them forwards on her own, despite everything Ana told them. After shrugging, Widowmaker whacked Mercy's boat with her paddle to get Pharah's attention.

 

P harah turned back to Widowmaker with death in her eyes,  before screaming like some primative warrior and diving off her boat and grabbing on to Widowmaker's boat. Before anyone could stop her, Pharah had pulled their boat over, plunging the two into the icy water. She quickly clambered back onto her boat to defend it from their inevitable counter-attack as she pushed forwards an little faster.

 

“ I'm getting in on this! ”  Doomfist shouted, jumping out of his boat in a way that deliberately capsized it, before pulling over Jack and Gabriel's boat and  Lúcio  and D.va's boat.

 

W ith another snap, everyone turned to Junkrat as his boat once again descended into the water. After a few moments of everyone staring at Widowmaker and Tracer trying unsuccessfully to tip over Mercy and Phara's boat and getting whacked in the face by Pharah,  they all gave up and turned to Reinhardt and Ana's boat, which had ended up in the middle of the lake, surrounded by  everyone else.

 

As everyone started approaching the ir boat, Reinhardt and Ana stood up with their paddles in combat stances  as Pharah and Mercy sat down, amusedly watching the attack  take place .

 

 

 

 

“Showed them!” Reinhardt shouted, sat down on a log. Ana chuckled.

 

“I haven't felt that alive in years. But they never stood a chance.” She responded.

 

“Would you stop braking my things! I don't know why I keep lending them to you!” Doomfist shouted, everyone turning to him. The sky had darkened, and the evening camp-fire had just been set up.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I just needed it for what I was building!” Junkrat responded, backing off from Doomfist who was approaching him.

 

“Hey, Doomfist. If you want to pick a fight, why don't you fight me?!” Reinhardt shouted, jumping out of nowhere, wearing a huge grin on his face.

 

“Alright old man, let's go!” Doomfist shouted back, standing in a combat pose.

 

“Ana, aren't you going to stop this?” Mercy cried, but Ana chuckled.

 

“Reinhardt knows what he's doing.”

 

Everyone watched as Doomfist and Reinhart fell to the ground, rolling over each other, trying to get each other to tap out. Mercy noticed Widowmaker making bets with Tracer and D.va. After a surprisingly long time, Reinhardt ended up putting Doomfist in an arm lock, causing him to tap out, and Reinhardt leapt up, fists in the air.

 

Doomfist lay on the ground, out of breath.

 

“Pah. Not fair. I'll kick your ass another time old man.” He complained., slowly standing up. D.va looked disappointed while handing Widowmaker, who was looking smug as ever, a small wad of cash.

 

“Alright tiny people, assemble!” Reinhardt shouted jokingly as he stood by the camp-fire. “We're

roasting marsh-mallows tonight, and I'm teaching you the proper way to do it!”

 

Cheering emerged from the audience that had gathered around the fire.

 

“So, what you want to do is put _at leas_ t six or seven marshmallows on your scew like this...” Reinhardt placed about a dozen marshmallows from his enormous bag on a metal scew at least a meter long.

 

“Then, what you want to do is _e-e-ever so gently_ place them near the fire,” he continued, submerging all of the marsh-mallows inside the camp-fire, then pulling them out, each one of them literally on fire.

 

“Leave them till the outside is crusty,” he continued, grinning at his huge row of flaming marshmallows, eventually waving it around in the air in an extremely unsafe way to put out the fire, before finally holding his stockpile of molten sugar in front of him, taking a huge bite out of the sticky mess.

 

“Healthy and safe! Batter up kids!” Reinhardt shouted. Lúcio had given up on complaining about being called a _kid_ , this time too excited to completely annihilate some marshmallows.

 

H esitant to go so near everyone else waving their marshmallow fire-sticks around, Mercy asked Pharah to roast some for her, who went off to do that. She stared at the fire extending into the sky with laughs filling up the air, and smiled.

 

“ Where there was once great conflict within my family, Mercy, you have closed that gap and brought us together. I thank you. ”  Mercy jumped and spun around, noticing Genji sat right beside her.

 

“ Ah, you scared me ! You were certainly very quiet,  Genji. ”  She commented.

 

“Indeed, I am told that I move rather subtly.” He responded, demonstrating by doing a handstand on one hand and hopping in circles around her, causing her to laugh.

 

“ Wow, impressive! ”

 

“ Thank you, Angela. Lovely weather, no? ”

 

Mercy looked up to the sky, where the faintest hints of snowflakes had begun to fall, and breathed in and out deeply. She  _ loved  _ weather like this, if only it were a bit warmer.

 

“Ah, yes. I love it.”

 

“I am very glad that I met you. How long are you and your group to stay here?”

 

“Oh, actually, we're leaving later this evening, in about an hour.”

 

Genji's eyes widened.

 

“But Mercy, we barely got to know each other! Please, have this,” he frantically pulled out some paper and a pen and handed her his phone number, “so that perhaps we can meet again some time?”

 

“Ah – of course – thank you Genji.”

 

She gazed back into the fire for a moment, until Pharah returned. Remembering her hostility towards Genji, Mercy turned to where he was sat, but Genji had disappeared.

 

“Something the matter, Angela? You looked flushed.” Pharah commented, handing her a row of roasted marsh-mallows.

 

“Ah, wonderful. Thank you Fareeha! Well, you see, I just met Genji again and he gave me his phone number!”

 

Pharah smirked.

 

“Wow, you're really slaying. You know that's typically a romantic move, right?”

 

“What?!” Mercy shouted, and Pharah laughed again.

 

“You're so clueless.”

 

“No, but I'm not like that – not with a guy!” She whispered.

 

“Eh?” Pharah asked as Mercy realised what she had said, and started to profusely blush.

 

“Well – I – what I meant was-” She was cut off by Pharah laughing again.

 

“It's _fine,_ Angela, _I get it._ It's the same with me. ”

 

After staring into each other's eyes unsure of what to say for a short while, they both turned to the fire as they heard extremely loud singing. Reinhardt was walking around, unsteady on his feat, around the camp-fire, singing old German folk songs.

 

They both burst out laughing as Ana started chasing after him to try to rip the bottle of beer out of his hand as he ran away from her around the camp-fire.

 

“Honour! Justice! Reinhardt, Reinhardt, Reinhardt!” He shouted for no particular reason while running, before chugging the rest of the beer and immediately tripping over, landing on his front as Ana ripped the empty beer mug out of his hand and placed it on his table. Reinhardt started laughing, face-first in the grass as Ana sighed.

 

“I suppose I'll have to drive everyone home in the lorry tonight, including you, Reinhardt. I was going to give away the minibus anyway.”

 

“What, disappointed you couldn't get any for yourself Ana?” Reinhardt shouted, leaping to his feat and grabbing the last remaining beer bottle and running off with it.

 

“Oh no, not this time!” Ana shouted, running after him.

 

 

 

 

Soon afterwards, the tents had been taken down and everything packed back into the lorry, in which Reinhardt showed Ana at least a dozen secret compartments she didn't know about, and everyone had gathered in the lorry.

 

“C-come on Ana, I can dr-drive just fine-” Reinhardt began, falling over mid-sentance.

 

“No you can't,” she responded flatly, “take care of Reinhardt would you?” She asked the twelve people in the back, who nodded.

 

“Alright then, I take it none of you wore your seatbelts on the way in?” Ana asked.

 

“Don't be ridiculous, of course not!” D.va shouted.

 

“I see.” Ana casually said, beginning the lorry and pulling out of the camp-site car park and putting some classical music on the speakers.

 

“Hey, eh, Ana, could I choose the music?” Lúcio asked.

 

“Oh, sure.” Ana smirked. She pressed a button and the telitubbies theme started to play on the speakers, and Ana fell about laughing along with Reinhardt. With twelve unimpressed faces staring at her, Ana gave  Lúcio  control of the speakers before pulling away.

 

Out of the back Window, Mercy saw Genji bow to her on the edge of the  camp-site as they pulled onto the main road, and she waved as he disappeared from their vision.

 

“ Alright, let's play a game of who has a crush on Mercy! My first guess, one of the weird Japanese guys next door!” Tracer shouted.

 

“ The real question is who does she have a crush on?” Widowmaker  commented.

 

“The question that has confused mankind for hundreds of years...”  Ana added from the front.

 

“I dunno, what about do Jack and Gabriel like each other?”  Lúcio  asked.

 

“What? Don't be ridiculous!” Jack turned away from Gabriel.

 

“Yeah, I don't like  _ him _ !” Gabriel turned in the opposite direction.

 

Lúcio  and D.va grinned at each other, having found a new project after it had become apparent who Mercy liked.

 

“ Well, Reinhardt... It wasn't all bad. ”  Ana finally commented.

 

“That's the  Christmas  spirit  right there .”  He responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which characters have been the most endearing to you?


	5. Epilogue

The lorry finally pulled into the drive at Watchpoint Gibraltar. It had just passed midnight, and everyone at the back was asleep after the long journey, and draining camping trip. Turning off the engine of the lorry, Ana deeply sighed and rested her head against her chair, taking a quick moment to relax.

 

“You did well Ana. I know how stressed you were at the beginning . Thank you for pulling through and coming along.” Reinhardt said, putting a hand on her shoulder .

 

“ Well, like I said, it wasn't all bad. This peculiar camping trip was a good idea, Reinhardt ”

 

“ Thank you. Now, let's wake up the kids and get them to their rooms for the night. ”

 

A fter a few minutes of walking and unpacking, everyone had gone into their beds and immediately fallen asleep.

 

 

 

 

“Snow! Glorious snow!” Jack and Gabriel shouted, running into the main hall like little children. They immediately stopped and stared, wide-eyed as the decorations that had been completely destroyed when they left had been put back up perfectly, only twice as brilliant.

 

“Why the shocked faces?” Winston asked with a grin.

 

“We felt like we owed it to ol' Reinhardt. I certainly wouldn't wanna go on a trip with you two.” Mccree jokingly added.

 

“ Cool! Okay who's awake? ”  Jack shouted, hopping from foot to foot.

 

“I think it's just us four.” Winston answered.

 

“Awww, boring! It's snowing!” Gabriel whined, and Mccre laughed.

 

“Then go outside. You don't need the whole group with ya.”

 

“Alright, fine!”

 

“We will!”

 

After the two ran off again, Winston chuckled.

 

 

 

 

“They're like little kids.”

 

“ Only when they're together though. ”  Mccree added.

 

“I mean this  _ does  _ support  Lúcio 's theory. ”  Winston  said to himself.

 

“Whacha talking about?” Mccree asked.

 

“Didn't he send you the videos?”

 

 

 

 

Jack and Gabriel had ran outside to what they had thought would be undisterbed snow, but were surprised to see Junkrat and Roadhog stood beside an enormous _strange_ contraption, seemingly made of snow. They stared as cogs turned and axles moved, all made of snow.

 

“Don't stare at her,” Junkrat scolded them, “you'll wake her up!”

 

Jack and Gabriel turned to stare at him in confusion and he fell about the floor laughing.

 

“Watch this!” Junkrat shouted, placing a large cup full of water inside the machine. After a short moment, it came out full of slush.

 

“The world's first slushie machine made of snow!” He shouted.

 

“I can't even begin to describe...” Jack began, frowning.

 

“How _awesome_ this is!” Gabriel finished his sentence, rushing towardsd the machine.

 

“Give me one!”

 

“Sure Gabriel, that'll cost you a pound.”

 

Gabrile returned to Jack with his new slushie, realising that Jack had scooped up some snow in a cup of his own.

 

“I got mine for free.” Jack smugly remarked.

 

 

 

 

Soon enough, more and more people started coming outside, all paying Junkrat for slushies. Jack stared at the display of absolute stupidity in front of him as everyone  lined up and  paid for what was basically snow,  even Ana and Reinhardt.

 

A fter everyone, including Jack who was peer pressured, had bought a slushie from Junkrat, Roadhog pressed a button and everyone stared as the machine disassembled itself, and finally collapsed onto the floor  and everyone applauded.

 

“Let's have a competition!” Reinhardt shouted. “Whoever builds the best snowman gets to put snow down someone's shirt!”

 

Everyone cheered and Ana rolled her eyes.

 

“Of course, you can be in groups-” Reinhadt began, and everyone immediately stood around Junkrat and Roadhog. Reinhardt sighed.

 

“Alright then, how about you lot versus me and Ana?”

 

“You're on!” Junkrat shouted, pulling a gigantic blueprint out of nowhere, everyone gathering around him as we started issuing instructions. About half an hour later, Reinhardt had built an impressive Snowman, but Junkrat's team had built a literal Juggernaut with controllable arms.

 

“Em – well, you see-” Reinhardt began, trying to think of an excuse.

 

“And now, I claim my reward!” Junkrat shouted, using his snow Juggernaut to throw a Reinhardt-sized snowball at Reinhardt, burying him before he could react.

 

People began to worry when he didn't emerge after about thirty seconds.

 

“Reinhardt, are you okay?!” Mercy shouted, running towards the pile. Soon, everyone was stood, digging at the pile of snow. As soon as they saw part of Reinhardt's arm under the snow, he leapt up, screaming as loud as he could, waving his arms and legs around. Everyone shouted and jumped back, terrified as Reinhardt began to laugh again, grabbing piles of snow and throwing them in people's faces. Soon enough, the whole group had descended into madness

 

Everyone paused as a vehicle they didn't recognise pulled up in the drive.

 

“Greetings!” Mercy smiled as Genji jumped out of the car, followed by Hanzo.

 

“Em – do you two know each other?” Winston asked.

 

“We met during the camping trip, and it turns out he lives near the Watchpoint. I invited him over to help out in the snowball fight! Genji, would you please lend me a hand?” She asked, Pharah grinning.

 

“I would more than happy to!” He shouted, jumping to her side.

 

Lúcio grinned and pulled out his phone as Mccree and Hanzo awkwardly stared at one another until the fight began.

 

For the next while, screams and laughs rung through the air as everybody ran around, throwing snowballs at each other.

 

 

 

 

After the fight had finally died down, Lúcio noticed Hanzo handing Mccree _his_ phone number before he and Genji got back into their car and left.

 

P harah had lead Mercy to a secluded part of the base behind one of the back buildings, near a cliff edge, with a stunning view. The whole landscape was coated in snow,  the snowfall having thinned to a few flakes slowly drifting through the breeze.

 

T hey were sat on a bench, huddled together, hand on hand.

 

“So, what you said earlier...” Mercy began, struggling to find the words, a blush beginning to creep on her cheeks again.

 

“Eh?”

 

“When I said _not with a guy_ , a-and you said _same with me_? D-does that mean that you... ”

 

Pharah laughed.

 

“Oh it's nothing really, I'm just into other girls.” Pharah casually remarked.

 

“So... What about me?” Mercy asked, looking up into the larger woman's eyes.

 

Pharah's heart skipped a beat.  _Did we just get asked out?_ She asked herself.

 

After a short while where Pharah was unsure what to say, Mercy started uncomfortably shifting.

 

_Oh great, I made it weird_ she thought.

 

“Em, Pharah, if that's not how it is, you can just... Ignore me I-” She stuttered before she was interrupted. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened as Pharah gently cupped her head in her hands and closed the distance between their lips.

 

Cheering erupted from inside the building aas everyone in the whole base ran through the door and lifted Pharah and Mercy above their heads, parading them around the base.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to share your thoughts?


End file.
